


Snacks & secrets

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Announcements, Cuteness overload, F/M, Fluff, I don't knooow, News, Pet Names, Secrets, Soft!Bucky, Steve is a good friend, boyfriend!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: Bucky finds out the secret the Reader has been keeping from him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Snacks & secrets

**Author's Note:**

> *Name stands for (Y/n), sorry, I'm lazy :)

You’re tiptoeing your way across the common room, snack bag in hand as you try to silently make your way to your bedroom without being caught. This is the third time you’ve stolen Sam’s snacks in the last week.

“Did you tell him about the baby?”

Steve is leaning back against the wall by the door, and he seems extremely pleased to have caught you on your little snack raid. You glare at him, turning around to check that no one else is in the room with you.

“No, he doesn’t. And there’s no reason for him to find out just yet.”

Your eyes narrow to two thin slits as you challenge Steve. Out of all the people who could’ve found out, Mr. Goody Two-Shoes is the absolute worst.

He doesn’t budge, completely unimpressed by your intimidation tactic and you curse your choice to refuse Natasha’s offer to train with Wanda in the matter; you’ll have to grovel to get her to let you join now. His arms raise to fold across his stupidly built chest, and you scoff.

‘ _Who the hell does he think he’ll impress that way, anyway?_ ’

“*Name, you have to tell him.”

“And I will. Just give me some time to find, you know, the right time.”

Captain America sighs and you know that you have him. He’s relenting and you have to play it right if you want to win this round.

“Please, Stevie, I just wanna test the waters first; try and ease him into it?”

He nods and you mentally fist bump yourself and smile sweetly at him, clutching the snack bag a little tighter as you jog to your room, not wanting to give him enough time to rethink his concession.

You make your way in, humming contentedly to yourself even though you hate the song stuck in your head; Tony is going to pay for playing it 24/7. Opening the bag, you turn the corner to your room and freeze in your spot when you find Bucky waiting for you.

“Hey there, doll.”

You grin, hoping to look innocently unassuming, but the raise of his eyebrows and the slow, deliberate, smile inform you that you’ve failed. Royally.

“Hi! What- what are you doing here?”

“Last time I checked this is _our_ room, love.”

Of course, you know that. What you don’t know is why he is currently sitting on the bed when he is supposed to be in the lab with Bruce. He’s eyeing you knowingly and if you hadn’t just seen Steve, you would bet your ass that his best friend had spilled the beans.

“Something you wanna tell me, *Name?”

“Uh…nope. Nothing. Got nothing to tell, just you know… nothing. _You_?” 

He gets up and starts making his way towards you, and you have to force yourself not to focus on how imposing he is.

‘ _Fuck him and his stupid serum. And Steve, yeah, fuck him too, cau- Oh no, he’s smiling_ the smile _._ ’

Ever so gently, he takes hold of your hips, his humongous hands resting comfortably on your sides as he grins down at you. It’s unfair that a wall of a man gets to look so freakishly adorable, who gave him the right? You smile back at him, taking a step closer drawn in by the scent of his aftershave.

“Nothing, huh?”

You nod, shrugging one shoulder while hoping to be a little more convincing; you are most definitely asking for Nat’s advice. Bucky hums, lips pressing together as he holds back his laughter, tongue poking his cheek when your shoulders sag in defeat. You rest the snacks on the desk next to you; the right time seems to have found _you_ after all.

“That’s good, so…care to explain _that_?”

His hands move from your sides and in a heartbeat, you find yourself span around, your back to his chest as he perches his chin on your shoulder. The metal arm is holding you close to him, curled around your waist while his flesh hand is still resting on your side, fingers spreading to hover over your stomach.

There, in the corner formed by the armrest and the back of the couch is Alpine, napping peacefully as if there weren’t tiny teeth and prickly claws trying to catch his tail. You groan your failure, letting your head lull back to rest on Bucky’s shoulder; face turning to the side to catch his eyes.

“That’s a tiny, itsy-bitsy ball of fluff?”

“Oh, I can see that. What’s she doing here, doll?”

“I… couldn’t help myself?”

He shakes his head, turning back to watch the two cats as Alpine, eyes still closed, paws at the newcomer. The smile is still stretching his lips, and you hold in your breath waiting for his answer. When his teeth sink in his bottom lip and a chuckle rumbles against your back, you know you have won.

“What’s her name?”

You grab at his hand excitedly, pulling him with you towards the couch as you grin.

“I suck at names. Thought we could choose it together?”

You pick the tiny fluffball, turning to face Bucky as you scratch behind its ears. You watch in complete adoration as he brings his hand to play with her and she immediately traps his forefinger between her paws and proceeds to nip at the tip.

“She a feisty one, ain’t she?”

“Yep, knew she’d steal your heart.”

His blue eyes find yours for a fraction and you can read just how elated he is.

‘ _Oh yeah, fuck Steve and his “Another cat is an important addition. Are you ready for the responsibility?” ass.’_

“How about Spunky?”

“Spunky?”

As you try the word on your tongue, the kitten stops her attack on Bucky’s finger and perks up, eliciting a chuckle from the both of you.

“I think she approves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated, let me know what you think about it. Or you know, whatevs, let's chat (you can also find me on Tumblr).


End file.
